Fixing
by Simplemiracle
Summary: Rosalie and Emmett: the story of how their love began and the little things that keep it going.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I was broken, that much I could admit to myself. I was beautiful, to human and vampires alike. I was fast and strong. But, I was not whole. The once Rosalie Hale, every girl's wish and every man's desire, was now a broken shell of a women. The irony was not lost on me. I could still see those horrible images my last life. Their grasping hands and drunken laughter in the cold, pitch night. The way my dress had laid torn with the blood pooling around me. Everything I had ever wanted, all that I had been was taken away from me with iron hands and fire. I could never have beautiful children like my friend, Vera, or the perfect life I had dreamed for myself. Never to grow old with the one I loved. It was all gone, and I was a vampire now.

I sighed as I ran through the woods, tracking the scent of my meal. It had been years since I had been changed, yet the memories were still clear. An endless cycle of pain in a never ending day. I looked around the woods as I ran. I was hunting alone tonight, an odd occurrence. We tended to hunt together as much as possible, mostly out of safety. But, everyone was busy. Carlisle and Edward were working at the hospital. Or, more accurately, Carlisle was working and _Edward_ was a mere consult. A smirk grew across my face. Edward always wanted to be what Carlisle was, but fell short of his control. It was almost pleasant to see Edward not be able to do something. He can be such a perfectionist and know-it-all! Esme would have happily gone with me, but I declined. She was busy drawing plans for our new home. It seemed like we had just came here and we now had to move. _Again_.

A flash of white to my left caught my eye and I smirked until all my teeth exposed. I let my instincts roll over me until every scent, sight, and sound became an overwhelming flood. Venom pooled in my mouth and I boosted my speed toward my prey, the woods flashing around me. I was almost upon it when the elk caught my scent and tried a desperate attempt to escape. How silly. There was no escaping me.

I leaped at the buck and sunk my teeth deep into his throat. He struggled against my arms, his eyes white and fearful. I paid no mind; he didn't have the strength to break my iron hold. His warm blood poured into my throat, calming the fire that was always there. It wasn't enough.

I sighed again as he ran dry and I tossed the dry, dead elk away. Animal blood wasn't as filling as human blood, and it certainly wasn't as filling as the bigger predators. I glanced down at my dress to look for any damage. Not one drop on the baby pink silk. Beautiful, like me. I smiled. If there was one comfort to this sickening life, it was that I was still beautiful. If everything had been taken from me, I don't know how I would have continued with this life. It would have been too much to bear. I tossed my golden hair across my shoulder and looked at the green forest around me. The auburn and golden of the trees showed no movement of any other suitable prey. Not much was moving in the autumn heat. Perhaps if I went further north, I could find better prey before my family would start to worry.

I paused. My family. I was…truly thankful to not be alone in this life. I had grown fond of them, even loved them. It was nice to have someone understand my new life, to have someone just be there. Esme and Carlisle were kind to me despite everything. I was angry at Carlisle for some time for changing me, but my anger toward him had started to dim with time. He hadn't had known what I wanted and had simply acted out of remorse. Esme was also, in some ways, better than my own mother. Esme didn't care about society or worried about outside opinions. She had everything taken from her as well, leaving her broken. She may always be broken by the loss of her son, but she had had Carlisle and Edward to help heal her. It gave me a small hope that one day my loss would also be healed.

Edward, on the other hand, was a constant thorn in my side with his attitude and mind-reading. Yet, if with his pestilence, I wasn't eager to change how I felt about him, despite Esme and Carlisle hints. They way they acted when we were near each other! Hinting at Edward and I as ever becoming a couple!

My musical laughter echoed through the trees. Absurd! It might be unavoidable that he find me attractive, to want me. After all, I never saw another vampire as beautiful as me. But, he annoyed me so! No, if there was one thing my life has made clear to me, I wasn't going to settle for anything less than I needed. I needed someone to make me whole, like Esme. Nothing less.

A distant roar of a grizzly dragged me from my thoughts, reminding me of my lingering thirst. My senses told me that the bear was near the empty ravine but I was too far to tell much more than that. My mouth filled with venom in anticipation as I bolted toward the ravine, my dress flitting around my knees behind me. It was only a few miles away and would certainly be a much more fulfilling meal.

My senses were overwhelming as the ravine came into view, leaving me practically humming in expectation. But, as I heard the bear roar again, I slammed into a stop at another sound.

A man was screaming.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I gasped. A human?! Here?! I held my breath and consider what I should do. It would cause problems for my family if I didn't find out what he was doing out here. It was too deep in the woods for the average human. But, the temptation by human blood was great and I was nervous. I had never tasted human blood, but that didn't matter to my thirst. And, if the man saw me, there would be questions. The risk of exposure. But, if the bear killed the man, there would be no problem for me.

I crept closer to the edge of the ridge, crawling behind a large oak tree. I pressed myself against the trunk and peered over ravine's edge. A large grizzly stood several feet below me, hovering at the curled human at its feet. The man's back was torn apart, his torn flannel shirt stripped to reveal the deep slices in his skin. His once tan pants were caked with blood, dirt, and leaves. He curled tighter into himself, clinging to the twist form that was once his left leg. It confirmed my guess and eased some of my tension: the man wasn't going to be a threat to anyone.

The bear lashed one paw into the man, causing his form to flip like a coin. As he rolled to a stop several feet away, I was finally able to get a look at the man's face. My entire body froze into steel and my insides turned cold as the image shook me.

He looked like Henry, Vera's little baby.

I literally began to shake as I took in his face, the ice still coursing through me. He looked so much like him! Right down to the same curly, dark hair and dimples of that little baby boy. He was so beautiful, even in pain. The shock waved through me as I fully grasped what was happening to the man. He was in pain. Even if the bear ran off now, the blood…he had lost too much. The man was going to die.

The bear, now blood-drunk and enraged, crashed on all fours and raced toward the man once again. It was going to crush his throat.

_No!_ my insides screamed.

Rage flowed through my entire frame, blocking out everything around me. A roar ripped through my throat as I leapt from the edge. I rammed into the bear a second before his teeth could clamp onto the man's throat, slamming us into the floor of the ravine. My teeth locked into the bear's neck, not stopping until I clamped into his spin. I jerked my head and with a loud snap, threw the bears head into the wall several feet away. The rage inside me roared in triumph.

I didn't relish my easy victory. I sprinted back to the man, not breathing. Even without breathing, being near him sent waves of thirst through me. Just to taste....

_No,_ I hissed.

I grabbed him into my arms as I ran into the trees. In that moment, I cared not for my family or myself. I didn't care about the curse of this life.

I would not let him die.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The house was still miles away when I saw Carlisle and Edward running toward me. I practically sagged in relief, nearly dropping the man. I had fought the thirst, but at a price. My whole body was tight as piano wire, my throat aching and frame locked. Every time I glanced at his face, my body became a battle. One side raged to eat, to just put out the fire in my throat. The other side of me screamed in pain, pain at seeing this man dying in my arms. I was utterly powerless to save him, having no medical training and not enough control to try. I was truly a monster.

Worse was that, he kept looking at me. Even in agony, he fought to keep his eyes on mine. Beautiful, chocolate brown. He just looked at me…in awe? How could he look at me like that? I could kill him! I couldn't stand this! I swallowed oceans of venom and screamed in my mind for help. For once, I was grateful of Edward's mind reading. Edward took one look at the man and quickly looked away, his jaw locking. Carlisle didn't hesitate and immediately began to check the man's vitals.

"Rose! What happened?" demanded Carlisle.

"Bear attack. I couldn't leave him…" I gasped. The fresh, human blood soaked into the air around me, making my throat ache in need. But still, I held my breath and clamped my jaw shut. I wasn't going to give in!

"We need to get him to the house to patch him up," Carlisle state calmly and began to try and take him from me. I shook my head with quick jerk and raced toward the house. I knew it was foolish, Carlisle would be able to carry him without being tempted. But, I just couldn't leave him, my body wouldn't let me.

They were soon behind me, the woods becoming a blur as we ran. Edward easily passed Carlisle and I, quickly shouting to Esme to hold her breath. As the house came into view, I could see Esme's shocked and pained face. She quickly covered her mouth and nose with her hand, holding the door open for us. I couldn't look her in the eye; a wave of new agony went through me at the thought of hurting her like this. But, there was no helping that now.

I carried him to my room on the second floor and laid him on the bed. I mentally grimaced at the blood that began to soak into the white coverlet. _Only I could manage to have a dying, bleeding man on my white bed_, I muttered darkly to myself. I looked into his chocolate eyes and felt my heart shudder. All I could think of was Henry. I swallowed hard, my face pinching with pain. I forced myself to move out of the way, letting Carlisle near the bed.

"It's okay, Rose. You did the right thing," Carlisle soothed, wrapping a strip of cotton around the top of the man's arm, trying to stop the blood flow. He worked quickly to remove the man's shirt and pants, exposing the many bites on his legs and chest. Edward came in to hand him his bag, but quickly left the room to join Esme outside. There was too much blood to risk staying inside.

He worked quickly to close the gashes on the man's chest while I gripped his broken leg, trying to stabilize it. The man kept looking between me and Carlisle, fighting unconsciousness. His brown eyes were glassy from the pain and his breathing was too ragged and quick. His face made my stomach twist in horrible knots and my veins fill with rage. What was Carlisle doing to him?!

"Carlisle, can't you give him something for the pain?" I growled through my teeth, not daring to unlock my jaw.

"We have to get the bleeding to slow down first," he replied quickly, motioning me to lift the man up. I darted to the side of the bed and gripped the man in my arms, lifting his torso off the bed. The man cried in agony and my eyes darted to his face. His eyes were rolled back into his head, the pain overwhelming him. My face tightened and I fought the sob that tore at my throat. I couldn't stand him being in pain.

Carlisle's hands practically flew as he tried to wrap the man's back with gauze. Despite Carlisle's speed, the blood was almost pouring from his wounds. I could hear his gasps getting weaker and his heart beginning to slow.

"Carlisle! He's-"

"I know. He's going into shock. If I can't get the bleeding to stop… there may be nothing more that I can do," he said, grinding his teeth in frustration.

_There's nothing left? He's going to die anyway?_ I gripped the side of the bed, my hand tearing into the mattress. _This wasn't fair! There must be a way! He can't die!_ My insides iced again as a thought hit me. I looked at the man's beautiful face, eyes now closed and his color too white. There was only one thing left to do. Only one.

"Carlisle, please! Change him!" I yelled, causing him to look up at me.

"Rosalie, what-" he sputtered, shocked at me.

"Please? Please Carlisle, please do this for me!" I begged.

Seconds passed, and I watched several emotions fly over his face. Startled, worried, fear, and, finally, blank. He looked at me, right into my eyes, trying to see what I felt. I kept my face locked on his, determined to make him see.

"I can't do it myself. Please?" I softly pleaded, locking on the man's face again.

"There is no going back after this," he said quietly, letting the unspoken question hang in the air. Was _this_ what I wanted? Would I choose to make this man become a vampire? My gaze ran over his beautiful face, memorizing the features. For whatever reason, his life meant something to me. I hated my life, and everything that it took from me. But, I knew, deep into my very core, that I would hate my life more if I let this man die.

"Please?" I whispered back, meeting Carlisle eyes once again.

He paused, the confusion and worry laid out on his face. But, with a slow nod, he lowered his head and took the first bite.

_**Author's note:**_

First, thanks to all who read and/or review this story! I am very thankful, more than I can place here. That, and I just wanted to note a few things quickly.

One: yes, Carlisle removed Emmett's pants and shirt. According to my roommate, medical personal need to access every inch of you in emergencies. And, I mean every inch of you. Now, I left his boxers on (though not really stating so) for this reason: I don't need emails about a perverted Carlisle. This is strictly a Rose/Emmett fic. So, please, no comments on this.

Second: I am not a doctor, I don't know how to treat a bear attack. I wrote what I thought would happen, not what might happen in real life. So, please don't follow this for medical purposes.

Third: I apologize for how long it may take to update. One reason is that I try to not force myself to write, it can have negative effects on the quality. Plus, I got into the trap of writing the ending and now have to find a way to connect the two. Insert small laugh here.

Well, thanks all and new chapter (hopefully) soon!


End file.
